Maldito Sorriso Sexy
by L Riddle
Summary: Hermione e Draco trancados na sessão reservada da biblioteca...Um silêncio pertubador.O que pode acontecer?


Estavam trancados.

Trancados na sessão reservada da biblioteca. Sozinhos.

Hermione tinha ido até lá pesquisar sobre as horcruxes, e sabe-se lá o que a mente de Draco queria dali...

O fato é que agora estavam se encarando, receosos se deveriam se falar ou não. A droga da porta era fechada com feitiço.

Nenhum dos dois dava o braço a torcer, eram orgulhosos demais para se unirem e pensarem em alguma saída juntos.

O loiro bufou, e apoiou o corpo em uma prateleira, olhando para o alto, pensando em alguma solução.

O silêncio era perturbador.

Deixou o corpo descer até sentar no chão de pedra fria do lugar. Agora tinha uma bela visão pelo menos – as pernas de Hermione Granjer – sabia que não deveria pensar nisso, mas deixando tudo de lado, ele era homem, e tinha que reconhecer, a pesar de tudo, ela tinha se tornado uma bela mulher. E com lindas pernas... tão lindas que teve vontade de beijar cada centímetro delas, e até...algo a mais, quem sabe?

Balançou a cabeça pesadamente, infelizmente as coisas não eram tão simples. Eles se odiavam.

Imitando o gesto de Draco, Hermione resolveu se sentar também, na prateleira de frente para ele, deveria tomar cuidado.

Seria uma longa noite... não poderia dormir, isso seria baixar a guarda.

Continuou encarando o garoto, a pesar de tudo, tinha se tornado um homem bonito. E sedutor, ela poderia dizer, mas ... era absolutamente condenável desejar algo com ele.

Mesmo estando os dois a sós, iluminados apenas com a luz da lua cheia... e como a lua ficava linda refletida nos olhos dele.

Espere aí! Desde quando estavam tão próximos?!

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu quando ele se aproximou, sorrindo.

Maldito sorriso sexy.

Nenhum dos dois ousava dizer uma palavra, o olhar já falava tudo o que tinham medo de admitir.

Estariam os dois errados ao se sentir tão atraídos por alguém que julgavam ser repulsivo?

Tão perto que dava para sentir o doce perfume que emanava dela. Não pode se controlar mais e se aproximou, talvez tivesse sido um erro, agora não sabia se deveria continuar – nem como.

Triste era admitir, mas estava com medo da reação dela se tentasse alguma coisa, ao vê-la ali, sem estar cercada de amigos idiotas, parece que algo aconteceu, de repente a opinião dela importava.

Fechou os olhos e a beijou, preparado para o tapa ou a azaração que viria a seguir, mas ela nunca veio.

Hermione o beijava quase com desespero, também sentia medo, medo dele estar brincando com ela e que mais tarde fosse se arrepender de ter cedido.

Estava apenas começando. Ambos sabiam que não poderiam parar com aquele beijo, não teriam como se encarar depois.

As mãos dele acariciavam lascivamente as pernas dela, deveria pedir permissão para o que faria a seguir?

Sabia que sim, mas era mais um risco que estava disposto a correr.

Separou as pernas dela calmamente enquanto continuavam naquele caloroso beijo. Ela seria sua.

A mão dele subiu, atrevidamente para tocar na calcinha dela. Retirou habilmente a peça de roupa, fazendo a garota se perguntar quantas vezes ele teria feito isso. Mas isso não importava agora. Estava disposta a ir até o fim.

Tocou levemente a intimidade dela, e sorriu internamente a perceber que estava úmida. Com agilidade começou a acaricia-la, arrancando alguns gemidos que a garota tentava abafar.

Introduziu um dedo no local, enquanto beijava o pescoço com ardor.

Os gemidos dela aumentavam medida que os movimentos das mãos dele ficavam mais rápidos e a pressão que os dedos exerciam ia ficando mais forte.

Ele havia ficado excitado.

Levou as mãos dela até a sua calça, ela entendeu o que tinha que fazer, aprendia depressa...

Retirou as peças do uniforme para ter a visão dela só de sutiã. Frágil peça que foi rapidamente arrancada sem piedade. Muito bela a visão que teve a seguir, ela estava completamente nua, como havia imaginado, o corpo dela era perfeito.

Tímidas mãos cuidaram de o despir logo, ficando levemente corada ao vislumbrar o membro ereto do sonserino.

Ele pegou as mãos dela, e como um professor, a ensinou os movimentos certos para lhe dar prazer.

Ficaram algum tempo nessa luxuriosa brincadeira, quando perceberam que não agüentavam mais, queriam se amar, precisavam disso.

Levou a boca até um dos seios da garota, chupando o mamilo e passando a língua ao redor, enquanto a outra mão apertava levemente o outro.

Deitou o corpo esbelto da grifinória no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que seus beijos desciam pelo corpo dela. Até encontrar o lugar que queria.

Sentiu a língua quente a tocar entre as pernas, em movimentos que cada vez a deixavam mais louca. Fechou os olhos em uma expressão de grande prazer, e sorriu.

Ao ver a excitação da garota, decidiu que já estava na hora, encostou a cabeça do seu membro no local onde esteve a pouco a sua língua e empurrou devagar. Ela arranhava de leve as costas dele.

Nunca podiam imaginar que teriam tanto prazer um com o outro.

Os movimentos continuaram, e ele a penetrou, arrancando um gemido de dor e prazer da menina, que era virgem.

Algum tempo depois, ambos não agüentaram e explodiram de prazer, ela pode sentir o líquido quente que saía dele o invadindo.

Logo depois adormeceram, com a certeza de que algo tinha começado naquela noite.


End file.
